


Cause you're my soulmate

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: For nyx! As a gift , a soulmate fic!
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 23





	Cause you're my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> Happy birthday to nyx!

nathaniel remembered the day he got his soulmark, he had been five, and had finished his first superhero design, it had fire powers, being something simple the mind of a child could comprehend, when he felt a tingling sensation on his wrists and chest, 

when he arrived home, he saw his mark, a notebook with a paintbrush on the cover, on his right wrist, there was another notebook, but this one had a quill on it, and on his left one, a purple hat, with a flower (that would be arianna, a mean bully who teased all the people who didn't have soulmarks , with his best friend ,alix , being part of that group)

A few days later, he stood up to arianna and his soulmark changed to a bee and a crown.

ten years after that,while he evacuated school, he collided with someone with black hair, but couldn't see much other than that.

when he arrived home, he doodled a bit in his skin (a bad habit he could never grow out of) when, out of nowhere, more lines appeared on his skin, taking the form of a sentence

_ uh, hello, soulmate? Are you the reason I have doodles in my skin? _

nathaniel looked amazed at the sentence, the letters were slightly inclined to one side, and it seemed like his soulmate practiced calligraphy often, they were delicate and precise on the ends

remembering to answer, he wrote

**i guess so, yeah**

god, was so awkward

**do you want me stop?**

_ no no no, its okay! i was just curious _

**oh, what is your name?**

_ my name is  _ ~~**_♪☺↕♥_ ** ~~

what?

for some reason, the letters looked like a scribbling mess

**sorry, it looks like a scribbling mess**

**wait a minute, let me try ,** ~~**_♫☺¶◘☺♫○♣♀_ ** ~~

_ i see what you mean, guess it couldnt be that easy _

**:(**

_ how about a nickname! _

_ call me _

_ uhhhh _

_ rainbow! _

**nice name! i am**

**uhhhhhh**

**flame**

_ okay flame _

_ so, you like to draw? _

**yeah! i-**

and so they continued talking, with anonymity by their side, there were many things rainbow knew about nathaniel, not even his own parents knew

some months after that nathaniel was glancing around the campus, inspiration nowhere in sight, when he connected stares with a pair of green eyes, but when he gazed again, there was nothing

he drew a beautiful field of flowers that day

_ that is a nice field you have there _

what? but how-

**what? how do you know what i am drawing?**

_ that is actually a good question, still, I like it! i think i'm gonna write about it! _

**go ahead!**

weeks after, he met a cute boy called marc, but couldn't say much other than the whole ‘hi i hope you feel welcomed here’ because his soulmate was screaming in his mind the whole time, then when marc ran away, and his soulmate started rambling about how much he was going to die because he embarrassed himself in front of his crush and something about moving schools, poor kid, then rainbow told him about a plan of his cousin, and nath found himself agreeing, what could go wrong?

30 minutes later, his soulmate was crying about how his crush snapped at him and tore up his journal,and called him a bully, and nath forgot all his anger when he felt the others fear

That connection, however, was broken suddenly

Searching for the mental presence of his soulmate, he met only silence and his own panic 

He tried to look trough his soulmate's eyes, and was met with lavender, and then, Black

At the end of the day he apologized to marc and they did the comic they wanted

Which led them to the present

**Hey, do you think pizza is a sandwich?**

_ Flame, what the fuck _

He noticed marc stopping his writing for a moment, and then sighing before continuing

**Why not? Why cant it be an open face sandwich?**

**What sets it apart other than the name?**

_ It just isn't, thats it _

Despite the 'thats it' rainbow had a few more points

Guess he'll ask someone else

Later, at evening, while with marc, he asked

"Hey, do you think pizza is a sandwich?"

"Nath, what the fuck?"

"Why not, why can't it be a sandwich other than the name?"

**"** It just isn't, that's it"

And marc continued with exactly the same words rainbow had said

Wait

What?

"Hey can you give me your wrist for a moment?"

"Sure?"

There, a notebook with a brush in it

Woah

Nathe extended his own wrist 

"Is this you? Rainbow?"

Marc stuttered "f-f-flame? W-what? I-i mean i know you're my soulmate but  _ what? _ H-how? 

"I dont know? Soulmate magic i guess"

Marc was blushing furiously

"It's a shame you already got a crush"

Marc looked at him 

"You were the crush"

Now it was Nath's turn to stutter

"Really? Didnt you find it curious that we both got called a bully, got a journal teared up, and got akumatized the same day?"

Nath blinked a few times

Wow, he  _ was _ dense

"Wait does that mean we have to date?"

"I-I guess? It would be better if we just took it slow, and figured it out along the way"

And they figured it out


End file.
